Ron's worst year
by redrose2310
Summary: The new year is starting badly for Ron Weasley still laid up from his injuries from the last school year and getting mostly Us on his O.W.L.s his year is looking grim and when he finds out Harry and Hermione have started to date itgetsworseslashR?Dracofri
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or any of that.

'O.W.L.s Test resaults and sixth year class options for Ronald Weasley

History of Magic: grade U

Care of Magical creatures: grade A

Potions: grade U

Charms: grade U

Defense Against the Dark Arts: grade A

Divination: Grade U

Transfiguration: grades U

Herbology: grades U

Class options:

Care of Magical creatures,

Mugle studies,

Divination,

Magical Trade,

History of Magic,

Return to the Basics of Charms,

Advanced Divination,

Dark Magical Creature study,

Selfdefense 'mandetory this year',

Return to the basics of Herbology.

We will require your list of classes back by July 21 at the latest thank you.'

That was what the balled up sheet of paper on the floor at a very upset Weasley's feet read.  
There were tears running down his face. That summed it up didn't it? The worst O.W.L.s score anyone in his family had ever gotten and a list of joke classes for the slow or inaquiped.

IOIIOIIOIIOI

Over the summer Ron hid away in his room ashamed of himself and knowing his mother was too.  
Hermione and Harry had owled him teling him how well they'd both done and that Harry would be staying the remainder of the summer with Remus he was happy for his friends but couldn't make himself write back he'd been feeling low since the brain things had attacked him at the end of the school year and the fact that the wounds from the thing weren't healed completely yet didn't help either his family didn't the money to take him to the hospital for it and there wasn't anything else Pomfrey could do for him but it was mainly just tiredness and soreness but it did mean no Quidditch this year or until he was healed up.

Ron spent most of his time going over his school work from the year before trying to figure out how he'd flunked so bad while Harry'd gotten almost all Os he could figure it out he'd understood most of the things they'd learned but he'd flunk?

The week before school started again Ron was having what he'd taken to calling one of his bad days they were rare but painful his chest and sides were burning and he was dizzy.

Ron was laying on his bed whimmpering in pain and trying not to move when his mom came in with a plate of dinner for him.

"Oh Ron not again" Molly said sadly rushing to her little boys side. She felt guilty about the lack of money for him as they were still paying for Arthur's hospital stay.

"Mum the number please." Ron begged tears of pain in his eyes as his mother ran to the cabnet she kept her already mixed potions and running the numbing potion Pomfrey had given her for Ron. 


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Weasley loved Ron but she was more embarrest with him then she'd ever been of the twins. He'd failed almost all his classes and didn't even get one E or O in the lot! She tried to remind herself he was hurt and weak as she read his school letter for the year his 'dunce' classes and what not. She really wanted to yell at him scream at him. He wasn't stupid! But why then was he geting grades like this? She won't yell he was sick and she could take him to a healer so she won't yell he didn't need that right now but oh how she wanted to.

"Ron get dressed we're going for your school things." she ground out coldly threw cliched teeth from the doorway to Ron's room. Ron looked at her with wide nervus eyes from his bed.

"Yes ma'am" Ron said tiredly.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

3 hours later

'Diagon Alley'

Ron was limping as he walked behind his mother and sister down the main road of Diagon Alley, Ginny was mostly straight for her fifth year from hand-me-downs from Ron and their brothers but as he was in classes his bothers had never bothered with they needed to buy a few things for the school year.

"What's on the list again Ron?" his mother asked him coldly.

Ron fliched he hated letting down his mother.

"Um, Crystal ball size 14, a copy of 'Crystal Gazing into your Tomarrow' By Lilly Hunter, a copy of 'Mugle's What you might not of known' by Gefory Gijilly, a copy of 'Wood working the magical way' by Walter Wizle, a size 2 carving knife, a sewing kit, Ewe isn't that lovely. Anyway the sixth year History of Magic book by a bloke named Wilfeild, a copy of 'Crawing Creatures' by Gaw Flaw Morgan, 'Vampires, Werewolves and other part humans by Severus Snape, oh I didn't know he was puplished. That's it mom I have everything else." Ron said nervusly.

"The Carving knife and sewing kit we have at the house we'll look threw the used book shop near the twins joke shop for the books then try to find the books then look threw Mimwel's to look for the ball" Molly said and both Ginny and Ron winced. Mimwel's was the worst it was a charmed flea market near the pet shop Hermione had gotten her cat in.

Ron stood near the back of 'Faded Charm' the tiny used book store next to the twin's joke shop, he was going threw the old school books in a bin in the middle of the store.

"'Magical Trees of Hogwarts', 'Wasted Time, Seventh year charms', 'Potions Year 5' Blimy there isn't one of the books I need in the sales bin mum" Ron groaned as he stood up and looked to his mother who was frowning deeply which seemed to be her normal exsprtion these days.

"Go look on the selves then Ron but tell me how much they cost before you bring them here though." she hissed in Ron's ear. Ron nodded and walked toward the back of the store.

He passed books about potions, charms then stopped in front of the magical creatures books. 'Crawing Creatures' and 'Vampires, Werewolves and other part humans' were easy to find though they were both a gallon each much to Ron's dred he wasn't sure if his mom would buy them for him.

'Mugle's What you might not of known' was harder to find in the Muggle secstion the only copy left was behind a few other books and was missing a few pages it was only 3 knutts though.

'Wood working the magical way' was in the fix it part of the store and unfortunetly cost 2 gallons.

The store didn't even have 'Crystal Gazing into your Tomarrow', when they left all molly had bought was 'Mugle's What you might not of known' and 'Crawing Creatures' she said she'd call around to find the others.

3 days later Ron was packing for the new school year his cracked Crystal ball size 14, a copy of 'Crystal Gazing into your Tomarrow' without a cover, a copy of 'Mugle's What you might not of known', a copy of 'Wood working the magical way' that was missing two whole chapters, a well used carving knife, a sewing kit with only maroon thred, Bill's 6th year History of Magic book, a copy of 'Crawing Creatures' and a copy of 'Vampires, Werewolves and other part humans by Severus Snape that was in very good shape. Then his robes and wand. He felt ill another year of standing out because he was poor and a moron. Ron sighed as he picked up his Prefects badge at least he had this, he thought as he packed it and his broom.

Ron stopped and took out the broom he couldn't play not until he was fully healed and that might be never. He might be seezed with pain in the air or his musils could clamp again, no he could fly til he was fixed how was he going to tell Harry?

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

ohjuotaku: Thank you and yes you are the first reviewer :)

Siren713: Yeah poor Ron but theres more angst on the way oh and the sum, is a little messed up the relationships so far are Harry/Hermione, Ron? and Draco/Ron friendship that comes about later kay;)

Kit-D: Thank you your sweet :D

Rumpleteaze:Glad you like:b

catc10: Hey far-fetched is what it is supost to be theres a reason for it that you'll get a peek at soon enuff.:P


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stepped onto the train just before his sister when he nearly fainted as a wave of pain washed over him from his back and chest.

"Ron!" Ginny cried rushing to his side and helping him to have a seat in the first compartment they found empty.

"Gin this really hurt." Ron said trying to fight tears.

"I know Ronny just hold on I'll get your medicin." Ginny said she had been woried about her brother all summer and their mom had even forbidded her from telling their other brothers who might be able to help because of her stupid pride! Ginny was being harsh she knew but she just didn't understand her mother at times.

Ginny quickly got the pain potion from Ron's truck and rushed back to him. On the way she saw Harry and Hermione making out in an empty compartment and blushed all the way back to Ron.

After downing the potion with tasted really bad Ron was able to sit up and the pain had lessened but not gone.

"Thanks Ginny, hey why you blushing?" he asked noticing the added color to his sister's pretty face.

"I saw Harry and Hermoine KISSING!" she said like it was the best thing she'd ever heard. Ron felt like a bowl of ice had been dropped into his gut, and the room was spinning!

"Ron your all pale what is it?" Ginny asked worried she'd given him to much potion.

"Harry with Hermione" he whispered this time he really did start to cry.

"Oh Ron" Ginny moaned relising she just hurt her alreally suffering brother even more, and hugged him.

"There are other girls out there and better, smarter and prettier ones at that." she tried to sooth but he was just crying harder so she stopped and just held her brother. Angry at Harry and Hermione for hurting Ron even if they hadn't meant to they had and Ron was already into much pain.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

After composing himself Ron went to the Prefects car and got his asighnment then went to patrol the train happy he hadn't gotten the back where Ginny had seen his two best friends and his one Massive crush.

"Well if it isn't the Weasle." A snide voice said just behind him. Ron sighed and turned to face the Slythern's prefect Draco Malfoy.

Ron so did not feel up to this this year.

"Let me save you the trouble Mr. Malfoy." Ron started shollowing his prade as to aviod the fight Malfoy was looking for and he just couldn't take to day. He so didn't want to cry infront of Malfoy who looked shocked, "I'm poor and worthless and you are far better then me."

Ron walked away from the shocked slytherin and fought back the tears that came when he relised he believed what he'd just said.


	4. Chapter 4

This was no fun! Ron Weasley wasn't weak, he didn't grovel, he didn't take insults! That's why he was fun. Draco Malfoy sat pouting in his seat trying to wrap his mind around the way Ron had just acted he'd seemed so dead!

Ron had always been a sort of hobby for Draco, he'd gotten a trill that first day on the train the way Ron had reacted to the insult. Oh he hated Harry for sure but he'd never even really disliked Ron he was just fun to tease and came from a strong pure blood line even if his mother and father loved muggles, his grandmother had been thicker in the darkarts then Draco's father and the boy was clever! So fun to fight with magic or words or fists even though it was always funniest to see Ron go red-faced.

But today Ron had been so dead. His eyes had red and puffy like he'd been crying and the way he'd just put himself down it angered Draco he was the only one who could put Ron down not Pansy, not Blaise and not Ron!

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Ron sat a stall in the bathroom crying his eyes out, he couldn't breath it had been bad enough when Harry and Cho had been together the year before but Harry and Hermione seemed to hurt so much worse like it was solid and going to be forever but it hurt so bad, why?

Why did it have to be Hermoine? He couldn't even have a friend to complain to this time and it hurt a lot.

"Hey anyone in there?" a voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, 'sniff' I'll be out in a second." Ron said and tried to wipe his eyes and face clean.

Ron stepped out of the stall and right into Gregory Goyle.

"Sorry" Ron said looking up into the goonish boy's face, surprised the other boy was blushing. Ron shook his head that was odd.

"Uh.." The other boy said looking at Ron with a shock/awed look.

"Okay Goyle, uh bye" Ron said and quickly skirted around the staring boy nervously.

Was everything turning upside down this year?


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Please remember I like Hermione as much as anyone but as we all know when she gets an idea into her dear little mind she's gunhoe with it whether it's the right idea or not so don't be to mad at me or her by the end of the chapter please;-

Harry and Hermione only noticed the lack of Ron in the last hour of the train ride much to their shame. The two had both stayed the last half the with the order they'd had time together and had gotten closer to each other until friendship had taken a turn for love. They'd both been so cault up in each other they hadn't even given thought to the fact they hadn't heard from Ron or Ginny since the end of the school year as they always saw Bill and Mr. Weasley they didn't really think about their other friends absents having been told that Molly needed help around the house this summer.

The two now blushing teens walked out into the main part of the train and started to look around for their friends. For Harry this new romance was bliss Hermione loved him! Just him not 'The boy who lived' just Harry and he'd never had a girlfriend before so far it was wonderful though he had missed Ron and wished to talk to his bestfriend about this new development.

Hermione too was thrilled. Victor and she had dated for a while in fourth year but he wasn't as thrilling as Harry or as sweet, she loved Harry always had as a friend of course but she felt it could turn to more and the way he kissed it curled her toes!

Hermione wanted to see Ginny but the truth about Ron was he annoyed her she'd been happy to be away from him for the whole summer. True he was nice and loyal for sure but he pulled Harry down as far as she was concerned she loved him like a little brother but Harry didn't need to be distracted from his school work or You-know-who! He needed to be steered in the right direction and encouraged to train more not less. Ron was without a dought a newsince to Harry's ejection and training so she would be happy have it just her and Harry even if it was just for a while.

An/ Short chapter sorry next will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny tapped her foot on the floor Ron had gone off to patrol the train as was his job and never returned Neville had told her he'd heard Ron crying in the bathroom not long before and she was really worried.

All summer Ron had been suffering if not from his pains then his being alone if not that then his grades. She knew Ron was terrified of letting the family down and knew he felt he had with his O.W.L.s.

Ginny was proud of her brother though he never believed her when she told him that. Ron her brother had been risking his life for his friends and loved ones since he was 11! He'd faced more things then most grown wizards and witches ever faced!

Ron was just never noticed because of Harry or his brothers of course it wasn't noticed he was always compared to people who'd done it first or at the same time! He didn't have press to push him up or trough dirt at him he was ignored and truth be told that often ticked Ginny off.

dppdpdpdppdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdppdpdpdppdpdpdpdpdpdppd

Ron had gone back to the prefects car after the strange run in with Goyle and had fallen asleep after his exhausting morning.

ddpdppdpsppdppdpdpdpdpdppdpdpdpdpdpdpdppdpdpdpdppdpdp

The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop and the students quickly got off Ron purposely avoided getting into a carriage with anyone he knew still to upset to deal with them and instead shared one with a group of 5th year Hufflepuffs.

Once Ron's ride got to the castle he dragged his feet inside if not for his prefects duties he would have skipped the whole thing anyway but he had to help the first years.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were already in the hall though Ginny was sitting with Neville away from the other two looking at them with disgust. Ron decided he wasn't up for chatting so sat at the end of the table were the second years were sitting waiting for the sorting of this years First years.

The new kids names were called only 15 this year as a lot of wizarding parents were sending there younger children abroad for school because of the war, Adam Avermen a blond little boy went to Slythern, Alice Brothwick a little brown haired girl with big blue eyes went to Slythern, David Flint a boy who looked just like Marcus his older brother went surprisingly to Ravenclaw, James McKenny a red-headed green eyed Irish boy went to HufflePuff, Lilly Mercy a tiny black girl with short hair also went to Slythern, Ron and the other Gryffindors were beginning to worry.

Ken Pinelly an Asian boy was sent to RavenClaw, Teddy Rill a boy the size of most 3 years was sent to HufflePuff after a long pause, Redford Smith was the first Gryffindor of the year and got a loud reception and Z Zilchan was the second, by the end of the sorting Gryffindor had managed to get 4 first years into their house.

Ron had sat and watched the sorting, then sat looked at the food not able to bring himself to eat.

"You okay?" a tiny second year asked him. Ron turned and looked at the small brown haired boy.

"Yeah just not hungry" Ron said weakly which was true he couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to eat not once over the summer for sure though ever couple of days his mother had made him.

"You should still eat." The boy persisted his little blue eyes filled with worry for the older boy he only knew as one of the house prefects.

"I'll give it a try, what's your name?" He asked the little boy who was working himself up.

"Eddy" the boy said proudly as Ron started to nibble a roll from the table.

As dinner rolled on Ron found himself in a conversation with Eddy about the pros and cons of Potions as to Charms. Ron figured the kid was at least as smart as Hermione if not smarter by the end of dinner.

The food vanished and Dumbledore stood up and call for their attention.

"Hello and welcome again students. As most of you already know the forest surrounding our school is forbidden for your own safety and as the war has escalated all Hogsmead trips have been cancelled as well. I know this is a let down for all of you third years and up but it is for your safety and please remember no magic in the halls and please no going on to the grounds after dark, thank you and before I forget we have 3 new teacher as we've added two classes and of course gotten a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm sure you all remember Professor Lupin who has been kind enough to come back and teach our Self-defense class." Their were murmurs of nasty things from Slythern and Ravenclaw but they weren't heard over Gryffindors cheers.

"And Professor GreenBowl will be taking over DADA this year oh the last is for our new Magical Trade class teacher Mr. Lingington."

dpdpdpdppddpdppdpdpdppdppddppdpdpdppdpddppdpppdpddppd

"You know I hear Magical trade was only offered to 12 students in the whole school." Neville told Ginny who puffed with pride at least Ron wasn't entirely short changed then, "Yep I heard Lingington did a spell to locate the students with the talent to make magical objects like wands and that sort"

"Ron's in that class." she said with a proud smile which vanished when Lilly Dale a girl in her year laughed.

"He said talent not brains Weasley I hear Goyle made the list too." the rat faced little girl laughed and Ginny blushed.

"Well either way you weren't invited were you?" Ginny growled and Lilly shut-up.

Down the table Hermione was complaining that she and Harry hadn't gotten into the class when word about Ron getting in to it reached their ears.

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry said smiling brightly happy his friend was chosen for the class which was starting to sound so cool even if he wasn't.

Hermione was shocked how had Ron Weasley gotten to a class she hadn't! She'd heard Bill and Mr. Weasley talking over the summer she knew how poorly Ron had done on his O.W.L.s.

"Pity" she growled.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Must be pity I heard he flunked all his O.W.L.s he must have gotten in on pity." She all but spat loud enough for most of the table to hear and the table next to them.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed outraged by his girlfriends attack of his bestfriend, "Ron is smart even if he didn't get the best grades on his test and besides you and I both heard it was based on talent! What is wrong with you saying something like that about our best friend!" Harry yelled at the now red faced girl.

Ron who'd heard the whole thing was also red faced. It had hurt to hear Hermione say such a thing but it had been nice to hear Harry back him up even against his new girlfriend.

Ron wondered about all this talk about Magical Trade now that it was the topic of just about everyone's conversation, 'was it really something special?'.

Ron took the first years to the common room himself as Hermione had been busy trying to yet Harry not mad at her. Ron had to admit he liked the job though, he liked kids even if he'd never admit it. In truth he wanted one or two some day so he could spoil them and give all his time to them he knew the more kids in the house the harder on each so he just wanted one or two.

At the painting of the Lady Ron smiled at her.

"Password" she asked. Ron turned his smile to the first years.

"Listen up guys you'll need to remember this cuz our lady here is real strict and does her job real good." He told the kids who nodded solemn as the Lady in pink swelled with pride at the redheaded prefect's words.

"M'Lady the password's Wick-staff-floo" he said slowly so the little kids could understand what he'd said clearly.

The lady smiled and opened for him and the gaggle of first years.

"Boy's dorms that way Girls that way and don't try going into each others their traps to ketcha if you try it." he told them once inside, the kids nodded and ran off to their dorms tired and excited at the same time Ron remembered the feeling from his own first year.

Ron went upstairs and turned into the other boys in his year hadn't gotten there yet so he fell asleep in peace and quite for once, no weird noises from the ghoul, or noise roommates it was nice till the nightmares came.


End file.
